Empire of Turath
The Empire of Turath refers to the large swath of Farthrone that was conquered by the devils of the Nine Hells and was set to conquer the whole continent and potentially the entire world until it collapsed following a cataclysmic battle against an invading demonic force. Its successor, the Orjeri Union, benefited greatly from the knowledge and artifacts left behind by the former rulers of the land. History The Nine Hells which was home to those devils and fiends that would establish the Empire of Turath, was not tethered to the world of Tolas, having no entity powerful enough to establish a link between them and it, forcing them to rely on the every shifting drift of the cosmos to allow them to reach the mortals upon whom they did so love to interact with. Dragon War For more on this see here. Following the Dragon War, Tiamat took residence in the Nine Hells, sending a planar anchor to the mortal realms to keep her connected to it. This act allowed many devils to arrive in Tolas, and it was in what would become Turath, that they had the most success. Establishing cults and spreading worship of the Hells, emerging from the darkened waters of the Styx river, which became the center of their power. A Realm of Scorched Earth After generations of manipulation and lurking in the shadows, the armies of the Nine Hells surged forth through the waters of the river Styx to claim part of Tolas for themselves, the denizens of the land welcoming their long awaited masters, who rewarded their devotion with slavery. The presences of the devils turned the skies a bloody red as fires burned to purge the world of the influence of other entities. Great citadels were erected and monuments to the archdevils, who themselves did not travel to the mortal realms, lest they risk the madness of the Veil. Blood War The Empire of Turath was posed to become the most powerful force in the world, with only the dragons and the giants a threat to their strength. The dream of world domination crumbled before the devil lords of this kingdom of ash and fire, as an incursion from the Abyss brought the expansion of the Empire to a halt. Following the waters of the river Styx, demons began to encroach into the very heart of the Empire, leaping forth from breaches in reality, attracted by the activities of the devils, the two sides began to fight. Victories and Defeats What followed was centuries of warfare, with mortals being recruited by both sides, with the darkest of betrayals and greatest of deeds carried out. Of note is the shifting of loyalties of Graz'zt, a devil that sided with demons during a climatic battle said to be one of the major turning points in the war. The two sides of the conflict eventually reached a stalemate, with the final battle taking place on the banks of the river Styx itself, where according to Orjeri legends, the first of their great heroes destroyed the magic of the river, preventing any more of the devils of fiends from easily reinforcing their lines as they took loses. Collapse With no way to easily reinforce their armies, both sides took heavy loses, the battles going from ranks of thousands to hundreds, to eventually skirmishes of a few dozen, and finally, the mortal denizens of Farthrone seized back the lands taken from them and established their own rule. Many of the children of the war, the tieflings, were among those that drove the demons and devils away, slaying those they could and sealing away those they could not. Category:Farthrone Category:The Nine Hells